


Christophe Giacometti Bares It All aka The Chris Fic: ESPN cover edition

by elianthos



Series: Eli's Yuri On Ice Fanart Collection [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ESPN Body Issue photoshoot, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elianthos/pseuds/elianthos
Summary: Fanart for Took Me Knee-high To A Man aka The Chris Fic by thewalrus_said (chapter 21-22).Or: a certain Yuri!!! On Ice Swiss darling deals with life's lemons in true Giacometti style.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Christophe Giacometti's Boyfriend
Series: Eli's Yuri On Ice Fanart Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/719406
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	Christophe Giacometti Bares It All aka The Chris Fic: ESPN cover edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewalrus_said](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said/gifts).
  * Inspired by [took me knee-high to a man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740041) by [thewalrus_said](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said/pseuds/thewalrus_said). 



So, after a few (many) things happenings [**in the source fic**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740041/), Chris dearest gets selected to be in the ESPN Body Issue *wiggling eyebrows* and is resolved to just don't hold back on anything while he's at it.  
With a little help from Adam Rippon's photoshoot for the inspiration :D. Enjoy and go check the fic!


End file.
